Detective Comics Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Alfred Stryker * Jennings Other Characters: * Lambert * Lambert, Jr. * Paul Rogers * Steven Crane Locations: * ** Lambert Residence ** Stryker Laboratory Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Veiled Prophetress of the Killers of the Kurdistan Other Characters: * Trel Awney * Tom Locations: * Kurdistan Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pepper * Sheriff Villains: * Jack Stark Other Characters: * Matt Doyle * Jerry Kane Locations: * ** Sage City Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Enemy spies Other Characters: * Congressman Booker * Congressman Stoker * Booker's secretary * Cognressman Little Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Frank * Mike Moran Other Characters: * Alan Gold * Beard Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ed Lane Villains: * Other Characters: * Lili Gravet Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Denis Nayland Smith Supporting Characters: * Dr. Petrie Villains: * Other Characters: * Greba Eltham * Rev. J. D. Eltham * Vernon Denby Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Kwan Joy Lo Other Characters: * Ven Lo Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Blackjack Benson * Helger Wetjen * Gale Dennis * Nickey Other Characters: * Dick Kelly * Heine Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This entire issue is reprinted in Famous First Edition C-28 and . * "The Case of the Chemical Syndicate" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1, Batman Chronicles, Volume 1, ''Detective Comics'' #387, ''Detective Comics'' #627 and Batman: From the 30's to the 70's. * This issue is the first appearance of the Golden Age Batman. Chronologically, he makes a previous appearance in ''Detective Comics'' #65. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #28. * This is the first appearance of the Golden Age Commissioner Gordon. * It is established that on Earth-Two, Batman does not have the same code against killing that his Earth-One counterpart has. Although the Batman kills several criminals in the early stages of his career, he abandons the practice shortly after taking in the young sidekick, Robin. * Slam Bradley and Shorty Morgan appear next in ''New York World's Fair Comics'' #1. * The Crimson appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #26. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #28 * Wing appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #26. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #29. * In "Murder on the Oceanic Line Docks", Mike Moran is also called Mike Morris throughout the story. | Trivia = * Batman's name is spelled "Bat-Man". * The golden age version of Bruce Wayne smoked a pipe. | Recommended = | Links = * Detective Comics article at Wikipedia * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Detective Comics series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Detective Comics series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }} Category:Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:James Gordon (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Cyril Saunders (New Earth)/Appearances Category:Buck Marshall (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Bartholomew Regan (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Lee Travis (New Earth)/Appearances Category:Wing How (New Earth)/Appearances Category:Bruce Nelson (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Fu Manchu (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Cosmo (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Samuel Bradley (New Earth)/Appearances Category:Shorty Morgan (Earth-Two)/Appearances Category:Earth-Two/Appearances